le pouvoir de l'amour
by Max ackerman
Summary: Gohan, demi-saiyan de dix-sept ans est un adolescent perturbé. Depuis la mort de son père contre Cell et de sa mère suite à une forte dépression, le jeune homme est tourmenté par de nombreux cauchemars et visions dus à son fort sentiment de culpabilité. La rencontre d'une jeune lycéenne de son âge lui permettra-t-il de retrouver le bonheur?
1. Chapitre 1: une première journée épicée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Après avoir hésité pendant des lustres, voici enfin ma première fic Dragon Ball sur le couple Gohan/Videl! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. Sans plus attendre, le début de l'histoire.**

Chapitre 1: Une première journée épicée

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Gohan vivait et élevait seul sont petit frère Goten depuis la mort de sa mère. Celle-ci avait petit à petit succombé à la dépression dont elle était la victime suite à la mort de Goku. Et si ce n'était pas pour perpétuer la volonté de ses parents, Gohan ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Depuis la visite de Cell, rien n'était plus comme avant, il avait perdu les deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers, et c'était _sa faute_. Et qui plus est, il devait maintenant élever son petit frère tout seul, le pauvre enfant ne connaitrai jamais ses parent, et encore une fois c'était _à cause de lui_.

Cependant, malgré la culpabilité qui l'accablait, Gohan _devait_ rester fort, pour eux _Papa ..., Maman ..._ , et pour lui _Goten ..._. Il avait promis, il _leur_ avait promis. _Papa, tu peux compter sur moi pour protéger la Terre et ses habitants, j'endosse pleinement ton rôle de défenseur de la planète. Quant à toi Maman, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te promets de devenir l'étudiant que tu as toujours voulu que je soit et deviendrait un grand homme, tu en as ma parole. Et enfin Goten, attend toi à avoir le meilleur grand frère de tout l'univers._ C'est ainsi que Gohan allait commencer l'école, et bien entendu, comme sa mère l'aurait voulu, il avait posté sa candidature à la meilleure école possible Orange Star High School et avait passé les examens d'admission avec un sans faute.

Dès lors, le jour J de la rentrée des classes arriva bien vite...

ooOoo

Gohan fut réveillé par le poids de son petit frère lui rebondissant sur le ventre.

\- Gohan! Gohan! Réveille-toi! C'est l'heure! L'adolescent sortit la tête de son oreiller, grommelant.

\- Awww Goten ... Tu commences à être lourd tu sais... J'ai pas encore fini de dormir moi, il est quelle heure?! Le petit garçon regarda son grand frère dans les yeux, tout sourire.

\- Six heures du matin! Souviens-toi, tu m'as demandé de te réveiller tôt hier soir pour ton premier jour d'école. A la mention du dernier mot, Gohan sursauta.

\- Ecole? Ah oui c'est vrai l'école!

Il poussa alors brusquement Goten de son ventre, se leva et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa salle de bain.

\- Attend moi en bas Goten, je me prépare et j'arrive tout de suite pour le petit déjeuner!

\- Ouiiiii!

ooOoo

Gohan prit une douche, puis s'habilla d'un simple pantalon orange accompagné d'une chemise manche longue qui cachait en grande partie sa musculature imposante, ainsi que d'un simple gilet noir. Il se rendit ensuite en vitesse dans la cuisine, où l'attendait déjà un Goten affamé.

\- Gohaaaaan! T'en as mit du temps, j'ai faim moi! cria-t-il. Gohan lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement avant de se mettre aux fourneaux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit monstre, je m'y met tout de suite.

Après un petit déjeuner bien chargé qui consistait en une vingtaine de toasts chacun et d'un nombre incalculable de bols de céréales, il était déjà sept heures, autrement dit l'heure de partir pour Gohan.

\- Gohan attends! Il se retourna.

\- Il y a un problème p'tit frère? demanda-t-il.

\- tu va me manquer. lui répondit-il l'air penaud.

\- Oh, ce n'est que ça? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai prévenu tata Bulma pour qu'elle vienne te chercher comme ça tu pourra passer la journée avec Trunks, elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant que j'y pense! le visage du petit garçon parut s'illuminer à la mention de son meilleur ami.

\- Vraiment?! Trop coooool! Merci beaucoup grand frère! s'écria-t-il levant les bras en l'air. Gohan sourit devant la figure angélique de son petit frère.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras petit frère!

Sur ces mots, il s'envola, cette journée commençait plutôt bien et, même si Gohan redoutait son premier jour d'école depuis longtemps, il avait plutôt hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemblait de vivre en société avec des gens "normaux" de son âge. Et il ne se doutait à aucun moment de la _merveilleuse_ rencontre qu'il allait y faire ...

ooOoo

Après une bonne demi-heure de vol, Gohan entrait enfin dans Satan City. _Bon, je ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant et je ne suis pas en retard, je pense que je vais continuer à pieds._ Il trouva une rue déserte, atterrit puis se dirigea dans la supposée direction du lycée Orange Star High School. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le centre de la ville, il entendit des cris ainsi que des coups de feu venant d'une ruelle voisine.

S'approchant, il se rendit compte de la situation, une bijouterie avait été prise d'assaut et les hommes menaçait de tuer les hottages présents à l'intérieur du magasin si les policiers ouvraient le feu. _Tsss... Ces humains n'apprendront jamais. Bon, il faut que j'intervienne mais sans me faire reconnaître. Ah oui! Je sais, je vais me transformer en super saiyan, ça devrait faire l'affaire._ Pensa-t-il.

Il se cacha derrière un muret puis, sans crier gare, se jeta à une vitesse surhumaine sur le bandit qui menaçait les hottages, l'assommant d'un violent coup de pied à la nuque. Un deuxième qui tenait les policiers en joue pendant que ses collègues remplissaient leur camionnette se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin!? Mêle toi de tes affaires! cria-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente et d'envoyer un déluge de balle en direction de Gohan. Ce dernier attrapa toutes les balles avant de lâcher les douilles au sol devant un cambrioleur ébahi. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, il se fit envoyer au tapis d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Les deux derniers hommes, ayant récupéré de leur état de transe, s'apprêtèrent alors à s'enfuir.

\- Démarre! Démarre! Ce type est surhumain il vient d'attraper toutes les balles! Sur ces mots, son compagnon démarra le moteur de la voiture. Alors que ces derniers se croyaient hors de portée, Gohan envoya le véhicule valser avec une légère vague d'énergie puis partit sans laisser de trace, estimant qu'il pouvait laisser le reste du travail aux forces de l'ordre.

ooOoo

Videl avait été appelé par le chef de la police un quart d'heure plus tôt, qui l'avait alors informée de la situation alarmante dans laquelle se trouvait la fameuse bijouterie de Satan City. _Tsss... Toujours aussi incapables à ce que je vois, besoin de mon aide dès le premier jour d'école, ça en devient presque déprimant à force ..._ s'était-elle dit.

Elle fut alors plus que stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lorsqu'elle arriva sur place. A peine sortie de son jet-copter, devant elle se trouvait la bijouterie, quatre hommes ficelés et menottes aux poignets, ainsi qu'une camionnette complètement retournée à une vingtaine de mètres de là. _Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé ici, et surtout qui a fait ça car ce n'est certainement pas ces incapables de policiers. En tout cas, à ce que je vois le responsable de cette mise en scène à fait du bon travail._ pensa-t-elle, esquissant presque un sourire.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le chef de la police qui avait pu quant à lui assister à la scène.

\- Ah! Videl, tu ne croira jamais ce que je vais te raconter! Elle tendit l'oreille de façon à engranger le maximum d'informations sur la mystérieuse personne ayant été capable de coffrer les bandits en si peu de temps.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire il est sorti de nul part et a envoyé ces hommes mordre la poussière en l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes et il était tellement rapide que j'avait du mal à suivre ses mouvements. Ah oui, et tu sais quoi ? Lorsqu'il s'est fait tiré dessus, il a juste tendu le bras et attrapé les balles comme si de rien n'était c'était vraiment impressionnant j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ce dernier commentaire attira l'attention de la jeune justicière.

\- Comment?! Mais une telle chose est totalement impossible! Vous avez du faire erreur!

\- Je t'assure que non Videl et tu peux demander aux autres témoins, il a vraiment attrapé les balles et crois moi je suis au moins aussi choqué que toi.

\- Ok si vous le dites. Et sinon il ressemblait à quoi? Vous l'avez bien vu d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés, et portait un pantalon orange foncé, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir, le tout accompagné du badge du lycée Orange Star High School. De plus, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une sorte d'aura dorée autour de lui, c'était comme un ange tombé du ciel pour nous sauver. Videl fronça les sourcils devant la description étrange qu'elle venait de recevoir. _Je me demande bien qui tu es "Guerrier Doré" mais tu peux être certain que je le saurai bien assez tôt._

ooOoo

Gohan courait dans les couloirs du lycée, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un pouvant le renseigner sur la direction de son premier cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre _8:05 Merde! Je suis déjà en retard! Raaah! Il fallait absolument que je tombe sur un braquage dès mon premier jour d'école..._ Il croisa alors une jeune fille de petite taille avec des cheveux de couleur sombre coiffés en deux couettes symétriques et des yeux bleus azurs courant dans la direction opposée à la sienne. _Oh, elle est plutôt jolie... Merde! A quoi je pense moi ?! Où j'en étais déjà? Ah oui! Ma première heure de cours!_

\- Euh... Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il se frottant la nuque. Tu pourrait m'aider une minute? Je suis nouveau et je suis un peu perdu donc si ça te dérange pas... Videl fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien mais fait vite, je suis pressée moi aussi. Quelle est ta première salle? Gohan sortit une nouvelle fois son carnet de correspondance au dos duquel figurait son emploi du temps.

\- Euh... salle 408 avec monsieur Haruma. Tu sais où c'est? Videl écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le numéro de la salle.

\- Oh, quelle coïncidence, j'y allai justement. Bon, je suppose que ça signifie qu'on va avoir classe ensemble. Bien, suis moi.

ooOoo

Monsieur Haruma était en train d'expliquer une énième fois le règlement intérieur du lycée lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez! cria-t-il, sa voix légèrement étouffée par sa barbe. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une Videl un peu essoufflée talonnée par Gohan.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur il y avait un braquage à la grande bijouterie de Satan City et...

\- Je sais, je sais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu peux monter t'asseoir. l'interrompu-t-il. Oh, et tu dois être le nouvel élève. Entre petit je t'en prie. Gohan, nerveux comme jamais, passa alors le seuil de la porte. Il fut accueilli par toutes sortes de regards, de l'envieux chez la plupart des filles, au dédaigneux chez la plupart des garçons.

\- Pourrais-tu te présenter en deux mots mon garçon? Au son de la voix du professeur, Gohan sursauta.

\- Ah! Euh... oui. Et bien... Ahem, je m'appelle Son Gohan, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Très bien, tu peux maintenant aller t'asseoir afin que je puisse continuer mes explications.

\- Oui monsieur! Il entendit alors une voix aigue venant du quatrième rang crier:

\- Il y a une place libre ici!

ooOoo

Alors que Gohan montait les marche de l'escalier vers la place qui lui avait été indiqué, la jeune blonde faisait déjà part de son excitation à sa meilleure ami devant l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

\- Pssst! Hey Videl! Il est plutôt mignon tu trouves pas? Tu penses que j'irai bien avec lui? Devant le caractère toujours aussi enthousiaste d'Erasa, Videl ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Eh ben dit-donc... T'as pas changé toi.

\- Roooh, ça va, tu vas pas me dire qu'il te plait pas?! En plus maintenant que j'y pense vous iriez super bien ensemble! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans les couloirs du lycée? Vous êtes rentrés exactement en même temps. dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Arrête Erasa tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais comme toi! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami! Je suis une grande fille! Je te rappelle que je suis quand même la fille d'Hercule Satan et que de toute façon il n'acceptera aucun garçon tant qu'il n'est pas plus fort que lui et c'est pas gagné. Les deux jeunes filles furent alors interrompues par l'arrivée du garçon en question.

\- Hem... Bonjour... Euh, je suppose que je peux m'asseoir là? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Bien sur assieds toi je ne mords pas tu sais. Je m'appelle Erasa et toi c'est Gohan c'est ça? demanda-t-elle, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix.

\- Euh... Oui c'est ça. dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Elle à ma droite c'est Videl, la fille que tu as croisée dans le couloir, et encore à côté d'elle c'est Sharpner, il peut paraître un peu béta mais en vrai c'est un type bien tu verras.

\- Ok, et bien... je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. dit-il avec un léger sourire content de s'être fait de nouveaux amis aussi vite, bien qu'il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Bien évidemment cela échappa complètement à la blonde mais pas à Videl, toujours aussi observatrice, bien que le sujet de la conversation lui échappait peu à peu. _Quelque chose me dit que tu ne nous dis pas tout Son Gohan._

\- Pffft, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'intellos à Orange Star High School siffla Sharpner.

\- Pardon?

\- Ne l'écoute pas Gohan, il est toujours comme ça avec les nouveaux. Ah oui! Et tu sais qui est le père de Videl?

\- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça Erasa... tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve déjà assez comme ça.

\- Ben quoi? Gohan a bien le droit de savoir qui tu es, tout le monde n'est pas ami de la fille de l'homme le plus célèbre du monde.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlez. dit Gohan l'air confus.

\- Vraiment? Bon je vais te donner un indice, il a sauvé le monde il y a sept ans. Alors? Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la confusion du jeune saiyan.

\- Alors là tu m'as perdu, je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Oh! fit Erasa, l'air plus surprise que confuse. Videl est la fille du grand Hercule, l'homme qui a sauvé la planète en battant le terrible Cell il y a sept ans. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas entendu parler? Gohan réfléchit un instant, essayant d'engranger les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir.

\- Hercule... battant... Cell...? C'est alors que les images d'un clown à la coupe afro de faisant éjecter du ring d'un simple revers du bras refirent surface dans son esprit. Sans prévenir, il éclata de rire.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- Eh! Un peu de silence au fond s'il vous plaît!

\- Euh... Oui monsieur! Excusez-moi monsieur!

Le professeur reprit alors son discours devant un Gohan embarrassé et trois adolescents abasourdis par la réaction inattendue de leur nouveau camarade de classe.

ooOoo

Très vite, l'intercours arriva.

\- Donc Euh... Gohan tu veux bien nous expliquer ta réaction maintenant qu'on peut parler? demanda Videl sceptique.

\- Ahem c'est que... Et bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à être dans la classe d'une personne aussi célèbre que toi c'est tout. Il avait tenté de paraître le plus naturel possible, sans succès.

\- Mouais, ta réaction était quand même bizarre.

\- D'ailleurs tu dois être vachement peu informé pour ne pas reconnaître Videl, tu viens d'où? enchaîna Erasa.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ça. J'habite dans le district Est, département 439.

\- QUOOOI?! s'indigna Erasa. Mais c'est à plus de cinq heures de route en voiture et presque deux heures en jet-copter! Comment tu vas faire pour venir à l'école à l'heure tous les jours? Gohan réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair afin de trouver un mensonge potable.

\- Et bien... En fait, mon oncle est un mécano et il possède un jet ultra rapide qui me permet de m'y rendre en une demi-heure heheheh... _Mmmh... J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu caches Son Gohan..._ pensa secrètement la brune.

Il passèrent ensuite les trois prochaines heures en silence et arriva donc l'heure du de déjeuner.

ooOoo

Il se levèrent afin de rejoindre le self. Videl inspecta une fois encore le nouveau garçon qui, elle en était maintenant certaine, cachait quelque chose. Alors qu'elle cherchait le moindre détail sur son apparence physique, elle se souvint de quelque chose. _"Il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés, et portait un pantalon orange foncé, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir, le tout accompagné du badge du lycée Orange Star High School"._ Elle l'interpela.

\- Hey! Gohan! J'ai vu un témoins d'un braquage à une bijouterie qui a eu lieu ce matin qui a miraculeusement été sauvé par un "guerrier doré". Selon cette personne, ledit "guerrier doré" portait un pantalon orange, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir avec le badge de notre école, exactement comme toi. constata-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Euh... simple coïncidence... Je suppose...

\- Peuh! Tu crois vraiment que ce gringalet est capable de venir à bout de quatres hommes armés? intervint Sharpner indigné. _Règle numéro un, ne l'oublie pas Videl, ne jamais se fier aux apparences._

\- Oui, et puis comme tu peux le voir Videl, je ne suis pas blond.

\- Mouais... fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, objectivement pas convaincue par leur explication pourtant "logique". Il furent coupés de leur "passionnante" discussion par Erasa.

\- Bon, et si on allait manger maintenant! Gohan? Tu viens avec nous? Ce dernier hésita une seconde puis...

\- Non! Je veux dire euh... Peut-être une prochaine fois, je vais manger seul aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, Videl, Sharpner, allons-y et bon appétit Gohan!

\- Merci, à vous aussi et à tout-à l'heure!

Sur ces mots, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers le self tandis que le demi saiyan prit la direction du toit.

ooOoo

Gohan ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit, se dirigea vers le bord, puis s'assit sur le rebord. _Bon, et maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer à l'attaque._ Pensa-t-il en jetant sa capsule pleine de nourriture qu'il s'était préparé la veille. Après avoir mangé comme vingt, il s'affaissa un peu, repu et regarda sa montre. _12:30 Bon, il semblerait qu'il me reste un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours. Je pense que je vais rester un peu ici. En tout cas pour l'instant, ce premier jour d'école se passe on ne peux mieux, les profs ont l'air de m'apprécier et je me suis déjà fait des amis si je peux les appeler comme tels._ Il soupira de contentement et de soulagement, il l'avait redoutée cette journée...

 _\- Bonjour Gohan._ et il n'avait peut-être pas tort...

\- Quoi?! Qui est-ce?

\- _Tu ne me reconnais pas? Allons Gohan, tu te souviens de ma voix n'est-ce pas?_ Bien qu'il n'y avait personne, Gohan pouvait presque voir le sourire narquois qui se cachait derrière cette voix qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien.

\- C...C...Cell?!

\- _Tu vois quand tu veux, bon je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère._ Gohan crispa ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Raaah! Non! Ca recommence! Pourquoi est-ce que cette satanée voix ne veux pas sortir de ma tête?! dit-il tout haut, la voix animée par la rage et la mélancolie.

 _\- Tu sais Gohan, ce n'est pas compliqué de rester dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'assez faible et stupide pour causer la mort de son père bien aimé._

 _-_ LA FERME CELL! Je t'ai déjà tué une fois! Tu veux que je recommence?!

\- HinHinHin, alors comme ça tu m'as tué. Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que je te parle en ce moment même? Gohan commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur et des goutes de sueurs apparaissaient déjà sur son front. _Calme toi Gohan, calme toi. Ce n'est qu'une voix, une illusion, pas la peine d'en faire un flan, il est mort bordel!_ avait-il tenté de se convaincre, mais la voix, tout comme son détenteur l'était auparavant, était tenace.

 _\- Ah oui! J'oubliais presque, je voulais une nouvelle fois que tu passe mes condoléances à ton petit frère. Ca doit être vachement dur de grandir sans parents, pour la simple et bonne raison que son grand frère a voulu faire le malin._ C'était la phrase de trop, Gohan lâcha prise sur son self-control et éclata en sanglots, se transformant en super saiyan et faisant voler le des morceaux de crépit du toit autour de lui.

\- POURQUOI?! Pourquoi il a fallu que je soit un tel abruti?! rugit-il, envoyant un coup de poing qui dévissa la porte de ses gonds.

 _\- Bon, je vais te laisser la dessus mon petit Gohan, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera bientôt, très bientôt._

 _-_ J'en ai marre... _Non Gohan! Ca suffit! Il faut que tu te calme! Tu es sur le toit de ta nouvelle école et tu as déjà cassé la porte bordel!_

Il reprit petit à petit ses esprits et, une fois son esprit débarrassé des idées noires, il leva les yeux vers sa montre, _12:57. Bon, il est temps de retourner en cours apparemment..._

ooOoo

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombre, bien que Gohan avait les yeux rougis tout le long, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Alors que Gohan rangeait ses affaires dans son casier et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui _,_ elle s'approcha.

\- Hey Gohan! Il détourna son regard du fond de son casier pour lui faire face.

\- Ah! Euh, salut Videl! T'es pas encore partie?

\- Non pas encore mais je voulais juste te poser une question.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Et bien, je suis peut-être la seul à l'avoir remarqué et tu t'es surement aperçu que je suis très observatrice. Tu vois, j'ai toujours l'impression que t'as un air triste donc je voulais te dire que si tu as un problème ou quoi tu peux nous le dire, je veux dire à moi, Erasa ou même Sharpner. C'est jamais très bon de cacher ce genre de choses. dit-elle enfin.

\- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'ai rien, j'ai juste... des problèmes de famille en ce moment... mais rien de grave vraiment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. répondit-il en souriant pour la rassurer. _C'est vrai qu'Erasa avait pas tout à fait tort, il est plutôt mignon quand il sourit._ Elle secoua la tête et rougit à ses propres pensées. _Oulala Videl ça ne va plus, oublie pas qui tu es, tu n'as en aucun cas besoin d'un petit ami et encore moins un nouveau garçon que tu connais à peine._ Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par _sa_ voix.

\- T'es sure que ça va? T'es toute rouge, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie avant de rentrer chez toi. dit-il inquiet pour sa camarade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, j'ai juste un peu... chaud, c'est tout. Et puis je pense que je vais y aller, à demain Gohan.

\- A demain Videl et merci de t'être inquiété tout à l'heure! Elle se retourna et croisa son regard une dernière fois avant de partir pour de bon.

\- Y a pas de quoi! lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école.

Cette journée mouvementée maintenant terminée, Gohan pris le chemin du toit afin de s'envoler vers Capsule Corp récupérer Goten.

ooOoo

Gohan atterrit devant la porte d'entrée du grand bâtiment. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit et il fut plaqué au sol par deux demi-saiyans surexcités.

\- GOHAAAN! Il dégagea les deux boules d'énergies de son ventre avant de se lever.

\- Owww... Je vous avais déjà dit d'arrêter de me sauter dessus comme ça, vous commencez sérieusement à avoir de la force.

\- Désolé grand frère! s'excusa Goten en souriant.

\- Tu nous en veux pas j'espère? enchaîna Trunks. Devant les figures angéliques des deux garçons qui faisaient la moue, il ne put résister bien longtemps.

\- Mais non... C'est pas grave. Et dit Trunks, tu saurais pas où est ta mère?

\- Si, elle est dans son labo comme d'habitude.

\- Okay, j'ai besoin d'elle pour quelque chose, mais ça veut dire que vous pourrez encore jouer ensemble pendant qu'on règle mon petit problème ça vous va? Les visages des deux enfants s'illuminèrent.

\- Ouiiich! répondirent-ils en cœur, avant de retourner dans le grand jardin de Capsule Corp.

ooOoo

Gohan arriva enfin devant la porte du laboratoire de la grande mansion qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Bulma, tu es là? Je peux entrer? Elle détourna le regards de ses nouvelles capsules-car fin prêtes à être délivrées sur le marché.

\- Bien sur Gohan, entre! Il tourna la poignée et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Salut Bulma! Ca fait un bail! Je peux te déranger une minute?

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, tout ce que tu voudras! répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Et bien... en fait, j'aimerai bien pouvoir jouer un peu les super héros si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais... le problème, c'est qu'il y a une fille qui m'a l'aire plutôt perspicace, et, malgré le fait que je me sois transformé en super saiyan pour ne pas me faire reconnaître, elle a fait le lien avec mes vêtements donc ça serait pas mal si je pouvais avoir une sorte de costume que je pourrai mettre en l'espace de quelques secondes, tu pourrais faire ça pour moi?

\- Mais bien sur Gohan! Tu m'as prise pour qui? Avec moi tout est possible, revient dans une heure et j'aurais fini.

\- Vraiment?! Merci infiniment Bulma! Tu me sauves! Juste... ça serait possible que le costume ai l'apparence du kimono que mon père avait l'habitude de porter, j'aimerai lui rendre hommage en prenant sa place de défenseur de la Terre. Bulma se retourna afin de se mettre au travail et dit enfin:

\- Pas de problème, fait juste en sorte que les deux monstres ne viennent pas me déranger et reviens me voir dans une heure.

\- Ca marche! A tout-à l'heure Bulma. s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le jardin pour rejoindre les deux "monstres".

ooOoo

Après avoir joué une bonne heure au ki-ball, sport qu'ils avaient inventé et qui consistait à envoyer des ki-blasts sur ses adversaires tout en contrôlant sa force pour ne pas les blesser et en esquivant ceux des autres, Gohan revint enfin vers le labo de Bulma.

Alors qu'il allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, révélant Bulma, un petit gadget dans les mains.

\- Ah, Gohan tu es là, j'allait justement venir te chercher pour te montrer ce que j'ai préparé.

\- Ah oui? Donc c'est ce petit gadget? Comment ça fonctionne? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est assez simple, accroche le à ta montre, appuie sur le bouton rouge et regarde par toi-même. Gohan prit alors l'objet des mains de bulma, puis le clipsa sur le côté de sa montre.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris, je le clipse comme ceci et j'appuie sur le bouton rouge c'est ça?

\- C'est bien ça, allez vas-y! Il appuya sur le bouton indiqué et, en l'espace de deux secondes ses vieux habits étaient remplacés par le kimono orange et bleu qu'il connaissait si bien de son père.

\- Ouah! C'est extra! Merci encore Bulma c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait! Elle lui répondit avec un sourire radieux, fière que son œuvre ai autant de succès.

\- Y a pas de quoi gamin!

\- Bon je suppose qu'on se revoit demain matin quand j'emmènerais Goten.

\- C'est bien ça. A demain Gohan, passe une bonne soirée!

\- Toi aussi Bulma! A demain! Il était désormais temps de rentrer et enfin profiter d'une bonne soirée de repos bien méritée tout en préparant le lendemain. Cette année s'annonçait riche en émotions.

 **Voila, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. J'aimerai vraiment que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je suis pas trop nul dans l'art d'écrire donc n'hésitez pas a poster un review quel qu'il soit, je comprendrait amplement qu'il y ai des critiques, pas de soucis là-dessus. Sur ce, à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 2, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**


	2. Chapitre 2: rencontre, et surprises

**Hey! Salut à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'ai vraiment fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. En tout cas merci infiniment à vos quelques reviews très encourageants, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir du succès dès ma première fic donc merci encore, ça m'a boosté pour écrire la suite! Sur ces belles paroles, le chapitre 2, enjoy!**

Chapitre 2: Rencontre, et surprises

 _Gohan jubilait, enfin, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, tous les innocents qu'il avait tué, Cell souffrait, impuissant face à la soudaine énergie que le demi-saiyan venait d'acquérir. Enfin, ce monstre allait mourir, mais, cela ne suffisait pas au jeune saiyan, l'ordure devrait payer avant de rendre son dernier souffle._

 _\- Gohan! Arrête de jouer! Achève le maintenant! Les paroles de son père semblaient rentrer par une oreille puis sortir immédiatement par l'autre. Là maintenant, devant lui, se tenait Cell, la plus grande menace que la Terre ai jamais connue, presque en train de le supplier de l'achever. C'était bien trop beau pour en finir maintenant. Alors que le monstre se relevait d'un rude enchaînement de coups, Gohan fonça de nouveau sur son adversaire, lui infligeant un coup de genou monumental dans l'abdomen. La sauterelle géante se tordait de douleur devant la puissance du coup, le mains crispées sur le ventre comme si elle se préparait à vomir. Puis, comme prévu, elle évacua, elle vomit l'android C-18, revenant ainsi à sa deuxième forme._

 _\- HaHaHaHaHa! Il est carrément redescendu à sa forme antérieure, pathétique, quand je pense que tout le monde avait peur de toi au début! HaHaHa! Cell grogna, crachant du sang violet._

 _\- Grrr! Très bien! C'est fini! Puisque je ne peux pas te battre, je vais tous vous tuer, et tous les habitants de cette misérable planète avec!_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles , Gohan constata avec stupeur le corps du monstre changeant de forme, gonflant, encore et encore, se préparant à s'autodétruire. Comme l'avait dit Cell, c'était fini, il allait mourir et emporter cette magnifique planète avec lui, tout ça parce qu'il avait été orgueilleux. La voix de son père le sortit de sa stupeur._

 _\- Gohan, dit à ta mère et à tous mes amis que je les aime. Sache que je serai toujours fier de toi, mon fils. Le demi-saiyan leva la tête, là, devant lui, son père se tenait, une main sur le ventre gonflé du monstre, sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Quoi?! P-Papa?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Goku mit ses deux doigts sur son front, donnant ses derniers aveux à son fils._

 _\- Adieu mon fils. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait disparu, envolé avec la menace, sauvant une nouvelle fois la Terre._

 _\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

ooOoo

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH! Il se réveilla en sursaut, hanté par les images de ce cauchemar qu'il connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en se levant. _5:00 Bon, il me reste encore une heure et je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir. Autant prendre de l'avance pour éviter de passer pour un con comme hier._ Il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, il en prépara deux portions en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, puis engloutit la première, laissant l'autre au frigo avec un mot pour son petit frère, lui disant d'appeler Bulma pour qu'elle vienne le chercher car il avait eu un empêchement ce matin. Il regarda une dernière fois sa montre qui lisait maintenant 5:30, ainsi que sa maison comme pour faire un au revoir silencieux à son petit frère endormi. Puis, sans plus attendre, il s'envola, direction Satan City.

ooOoo

Il passa devant le panneau avec la tête ridicule d'Hercule et sa fameuse coupe afro à six heures pile, lui laissant deux heures avant le début des cours. Décidant que c'était parfait pour passer un moment seul sans être déranger, il prit la direction du Satan Café Officiel, situé à une rue de Orange Star High School. Il arriva vite à l'entrée du café, il ouvrit la porte, le bâtiment était impressionnant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, une cinquantaine de tables pour un simple café, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Cependant, étant donné de l'heure qu'il était, seulement une demi-douzaine de tables tout au plus étaient occupées. Afin de boire son café tranquillement, Gohan se dirigea vers une table dans un coin un peu reculé du restaurant puis s'assit, profitant du calme qui l'entourait en l'attente du serveur. Une attente qui fut d'ailleurs très brève, la plupart des clients n'étant pas assez courageux pour se lever si tôt.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose monsieur? Gohan sortit de sa plénitude pour répondre au serveur.

\- J'aimerai simplement un café au lait grand format, et sans sucre s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas de souci, ce sera fait. Rien d'autre? Vous êtes sur?

\- Non merci, ça ira. répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Très bien monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite avec le café. Sur ce, il retourna en cuisine, permettant au jeune saiyan de retourner dans sa bulle.

ooOoo

Videl s'était réveillée de bonne heure, ayant décidé de ne pas confronter son père et son baratin sur ses "exploits" antérieurs une fois de plus. N'ayant pas grand chose à faire, elle avait décidé d'aller rattraper ses heures de sommeil manquées à son café préféré, qui se situait en plus à côté de son lycée. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut, dans un coin de la salle, une tête avec des cheveux noir jais en pique qui lui était déjà familière, qui dépassait du dossier d'une chaise. Décidant qu'un peu de compagnie ne ferait pas mal, elle partit à sa rencontre.

\- Hey Gohan! C'est bien toi?! L'adolescent en question sortit de sa transe pour faire face à la personne ayant prononcé son nom.

\- Videl?! Quelle surprise! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt? Les cours commence à peine dans... Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ...une heure et-demi.

\- Et bien, j'était pas trop d'humeur à affronter mon père ce matin du coup je suis venu me reposer ici, et toi? Gohan fut surpris par sa question, bien qu'elle paraissait logique dans le contexte actuel de la conversation.

\- Moi?! Et bien... rien de spécial. J'ai juste fait un petit cauchemar qui m'a réveillé un peu plus tôt que prévu et je suis venu m'isoler dans un endroit calme c'est tout. Il était cerné et avait les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

\- Tu es sur que tu va bien? Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, si quelque chose te tourmente, il faut que tu en fasse part à quelqu'un. demanda-t-elle avec un air concerné.

\- Et comme _je_ te l'ai déjà dit hier, ce n'ai rien de grave, simple problème de famille ça ira ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, en effet, c'était bien un problème de famille, mais pas n'importe lequel... Videl décida de laisser couler pour cette fois.

\- Très bien je te crois, mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander. Même si Videl connaissait à peine ce garçon, quelque chose lui disait que ce que traversait ce garçon était très dur, et, malgré son côté arrogant, elle se devait de se montrer empathique avec lui.

\- Et je t'en remercie crois-moi. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? dit-il, voulant changer de sujet. Videl fut prise par surprise par sa question inattendue.

\- Tu sais que mon père est riche je peux payer toute seule. objecta-t-elle

\- Bah, tu n'as pas hésité à me proposer ton aide aussi naturellement alors qu'on se connait à peine, je te dois bien ça. lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Très bien, de toute façon, c'est pas un expresso qui va te ruiner j'imagine. lui répondit-elle avec son propre sourire. A ce moment là, le serveur arriva avec le café au lait de Gohan.

\- Et voilà pour monsieur.

\- Merci. Ce serait possible d'apporter un expresso en plus s'il vous plaît?

\- Bien sur monsieur, j'arrive dans une minute. Ils passèrent les vingt prochaines minutes à boire leur café en silence. Un silence qui, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, était plutôt confortable. Gohan décida de le briser, commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de ne pas bouger.

\- Bon, il nous reste à peu près une heure avant le début des cours, on pourrait marcher et peut-être discuter un peu sur le chemin qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Videl sourit, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter pour passer le temps.

\- Ca me parait être une bonne idée, et puis... je vais devenir malade si je reste plantée ici sans rien faire pendant cinq minutes de plus. Voyant que sa camarade était dans la même situation que lui, il sourit en retour.

\- Pareil, allons-y! Il régla l'addition, puis il suivit Videl hors du café.

ooOoo

Après avoir passé trois bon quarts d'heures à discuter un peu de tout et de rien afin de mieux se connaître, il entrèrent dans le lycée pour assister à leur premier cours qui avait déjà lieux dans cinq minutes.

\- Fiouh... J'ai pas vu le temps passer! C'était vraiment sympa de parler avec toi, je pensais pas que les arts martiaux étaient si importants dans ta vie, mais tu es sur que te battre contre des criminels armés n'est pas un peu dangereux?

\- Bah si un peu mais bon, quand on est la fille d'Hercule Satan on a pas vraiment le choix. dit-elle en roulant des yeux à son propre commentaire.

\- Je vois, contrairement à ce que peuvent croire les gens, ça doit être assez dur d'avoir une célébrité comme parent. Videl sourit, il y avait très peu de personnes dans son entourage qui comprenaient sa situation, et le fait que Gohan, une personne qu'elle avait à peine rencontrée la veille en faisait parti lui remontait le moral.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment rare de trouver des gens qui me comprennent tu sais?

\- HaHaHa! De rien, et puis de toute façon j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que les histoires que te raconte ton père ne sont pas particulièrement passionnantes d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnerie. "DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

\- Bon, allons en cours avant que monsieur Kanoto ne pète encore un cable. suggéra Videl.

\- Oui bonne idée.

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que monsieur Kanoto expliquait les caractéristiques physiques des molécules devant une classe totalement désintéressée et même Gohan, ayant appris ces banalités il y a des années maintenant, pensait à autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, depuis leur rencontre ce matin, la jeune brune hantait l'esprit du jeune saiyan. _Elle est vraiment intéressante cette fille, et très intelligente, en plus elle est bien plus sympa qu'elle n'y parait._ Alors qu'il inspectait une nouvelle fois attentivement la jeune fille deux chaises à sa droite il remarqua quelque chose. Ses yeux, si bleus, si profonds, si... hypnotisants, si... envoutants. _Elle est vraiment jolie en plus, en fait je ne pense pas avoir déjà vue une fille aussi jolie de ma vie._ Pensa-t-il, rougissant un peu à ses propres pensées. Et ainsi passèrent les cours jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, les profs expliquaient leur cours à des élèves indifférents, et Gohan ne cessait de jeter des coup d'œil à sa droite toujours aussi surpris par la fille qui occupait ses pensées.

ooOoo

Les élèves se jetaient sur leur affaires, les bourrant dans leur sacs afin de fuir au plus vite le cours horrible de monsieur Haruma sur la fonction carré. Alors que Gohan rangeait quant à lui tranquillement ses affaires, il fut interpelé par la personne à sa droite.

\- Pssst! Hey Gohan! Il se retourna.

\- Heum... Oui Erasa?

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder Videl toute la matinée? Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir entre vous ou quoi? Gohan paniqua, pris de cours par l'idée qu'il avait été grillé en train de contempler sa camarade de classe.

\- Hein?! Non-non p-pas du tout! On s'est juste croisé ce matin en allant en cours! Et... Ahem, pour répondre à ta question euh... tu lui dit pas hein? C'est j-juste qu-que je la trouve très jolie. Les yeux de la blonde pétillèrent au commentaire de Gohan.

\- Awww c'est trop mignon Gohan! Tu en as pas l'air mais en fait t'es super romantique!

\- Eh! Arrête! J'ai juste dit que je la trouvais jolie! Et puis c'est pas ma faute c'est... ses yeux...

\- Oulah! Je ne savais pas que la petite Videl Satan garçon manqué avait autant d'effet sur le beau gosse Son Gohan! s'exclama-t-elle, excitée comme jamais à l'idée d'un garçon avec Videl. Gohan roula des yeux à son commentaire excessif.

\- Mais eh! Tu lui dit pas hein?! J'ai pas envie de passer pour un ado en chaleur moi, j'veux juste être votre ami moi hein!

\- Maaaiiis oui Gohan c'eeest ça! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai _absolument_ rien. dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Bien que peux convaincu, Gohan, n'ayant pas envie de pousser cette conversation plus loin et commençant à avoir sérieusement faim, décida de laisser couler.

\- Bon, je vais manger sur le toit, je suppose qu'on se revoit cet aprem'?

\- Ok Gohan! A tout à l'heure! Lui cria-t-elle, excité à l'idée de raconter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre à sa meilleur amie de toujours.

ooOoo

Erasa décida d'engager la conversation avec son amie lorsqu'elle furent enfin seules, assises à une table dans un coins du self.

\- Alors Videl, il paraît que tu as croisé Gohan ce matin? lança-t-elle avec une pointe de sous-entendus.

\- Hem, euh... oui, on a un peu discuté c'était plutôt sympa, il est très compréhensif comparé aux autres gens que je connais. Erasa sourit.

\- Et tu sais quoi Videl? Je suis prête à parier qu'il à un faible pour toi!

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries Erasa, on est juste amis c'est tout! Erasa gloussa, décidant que c'était le bon moment pour pimenter la conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il pense la même chose de toi Videl! Il a pas arrêter de te regarder toute la matinée, et quand je lui demandé pourquoi il a dit je cite: "C'est juste que je la trouve très jolie." HiHiHi! C'est si mignon! Le visage de Videl s'empourpra intensément à la citation de sa copine.

\- V-Vraiment?! Il a vraiment dit ça?!

\- Mais oui Videl! Puisque je te le dit! Tu crois que j'ai inventé cette histoire ou quoi? Va lui demander si tu veux en être sure. dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non merci Erasa, sans façon.

\- Bon, et tu ne va pas me dire qu'il ne te fait pas d'effet? C'est quand même le beau gosse du lycée!

\- Arrête Erasa c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça! Erasa gloussa de plus belle.

\- HiHi Je t'ai eu!

\- Quoi encore?! s'indigna la jeune brune.

\- Tu n'as pas nié qu'il te faisait de l'effet! constata-t-elle tout sourire. Le visage de Videl tourna au rouge pivoine, et elle tourna les talons avec embarrât.

\- Bon j'y vais, on se revois en sport Erasa!

\- Ok à tout à l'heure Videl!

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps là, sur le toit du lycée, un jeune saiyan profitait de la solitude et du calme qui l'entourait, cette fois sans horrible voix qui hantait son esprit, ce dernier bien trop occupé a repasser en boucle sa rencontre de ce matin. _C'est une chance que j'ai croisé Videl ce matin, je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle à ce point, c'est vraiment une personne extraordinaire! Rien à voir avec son père à vrai dire... Faut croire qu'elle tiens de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle ne parle jamais de sa mère, peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, faudrait peut-être que je lui demande._ Sur ces pensées s'était terminé la pause déjeuner du jeune homme, et il était maintenant temps de prendre la direction du gymnase, où il devait avoir sport comme tous les mardis jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

ooOoo

Il retrouva ses camarades de classe à l'entrée de la grande salle, attendant l'arrivée du professeur. _J'espère qu'on va pas faire de sport où je doit utiliser mes pouvoirs..._ L'arrivée soudaine du professeur le sorti de ses pensées. C'était un homme de grande taille, un peu plus grand que Gohan même, et d'apparence plutôt baraqué.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, direction dehors! Etant donné que nous avons deux sessions de sport par semaine, une le mardi et une le vendredi, je compte bien vous faire pratiquer deux sports différents et on va commencer par la natation donc tout le monde dehors le bus nous attend! S'exclama-t-il, suite à quoi on entendit des acclamations, la plupart des élèves plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir piscine. La plupart des élèves en effet, sauf deux. _Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! C'est pas bon ça, moi qui voulait cacher ma musculature avec ces vêtement démodés c'est raté!_ Pensa le jeune Son. L'autre personne en revanche, avait une raison bien différente de s'inquiéter. _Raaah! C'est pas possible! Ils auraient pu nous prévenir qu'on aurait piscine?! J'ai même pas prit de maillot de bain! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant?!_

Sur ces pensées, il quittèrent le grand bâtiment qui leur servait d'école afin de rejoindre le bus.

ooOoo

Au moment où elle entra dans le bus, Erasa se retourna pour adresser la parole à la personne derrière elle.

\- Dit Sharpner? Ca te dérange qu'on se mette à côté dans le bus? lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Videl, sachant qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement de se mettre à côté de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et serait donc "forcée" de se mettre avec Gohan.

\- Bien sur Erasa, pas de soucis. répliqua le blond avec un sourire charmeur. Videl trouva une place dans le fond du bus et se mit à côté de la vitre, espérant que Gohan ne la trouverait pas et qu'elle passerait le voyage seule. C'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai...

\- Dit Videl, tu es la seule personne que je connais avec Erasa et Sharpner et ils se sont déjà mis ensembles. Ca te dérange que je m'assois à côté de toi? Videl rougit, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son amie ce matin.

\- Ahem... Euh, non. Enfin je veux dire... tu peux t'asseoir, pas de problème. Ils passèrent la première moitié du voyage en silence, silence que Gohan décida de briser, décidé à obtenir une réponse sur une question qui le tracassait depuis la pause de midi.

\- Hey dis Videl? Tu ne parle jamais de ta mère, je sais que ton père est célèbre et tout ça mais qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère? Videl fut prise de cours par sa soudaine question.

\- Et bien... Elle est morte quand j'était encore toute petite, je l'ai à peine connue pour être franche. avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Gohan se jura de ne plus jamais être curieux à propos de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Oh! Erm... J-Je suis vraiment d-désolé je ne savais pas que...

\- Laisse tomber. le coupa-t-elle, un sourire arborant maintenant son visage. Je la connaissait à peine et j'ai connu pire tu peux me croire.

\- Ok... si tu le dit... fut tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre devant son revirement de comportement. Le trajet se fini ensuite sans un mot, au plus grand bonheur des deux adolescents.

ooOoo

\- Ok maintenant suivez moi tous les jeunes! Je vais vous amener aux vestiaires. S'exclama le prof qui apparemment s'appelait monsieur Eiko. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, avec une porte de chaque côté, on pouvait apercevoir la grande piscine couverte au bout de celui-ci. Très bien, maintenant, les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite. Et dépêchez vous on a pas toute l'aprem'! s'exclama monsieur Eiko. Tous les élèves foncèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif, sauf une qui venait de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain. Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas à l'ordre du professeur, Erasa l'interpella.

\- Hey Vi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Viens te changer! Videl se tourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie, rouge de honte.

\- Et bien... Tu vois, on a pas vraiment été prévenu qu'on ferait piscine, alors j'ai pas pris de maillot...

\- Oh ce n'est que ça! Ne t'inquiète pas Videl, pour une raison inconnue, je sentais qu'il allait se passer un truc dans le genre et j'ai pris un deuxième maillot! Allez maintenant viens te changer!

\- Oh, et bien merci Erasa, je sais pas comment tu as su mais bon... répliqua-t-elle, apparemment peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir piscine quoiqu'il arrive.

ooOoo

Au moment où Gohan enleva son T-shirt, il fut accueilli par de nombreux regards éberlués de ses camarades encore présent dans le vestiaire, absolument personne ne pensait que "l'intello de service" avait une musculature si imposante et, malgré son embarrât évident, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu fier d'avoir fermé le clapet de tous ces abrutis. Il fut sortit de son petit moment de gloire par une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Ca alors Gohan, je ne pensais pas que tu cachais une telle artillerie sous tes vêtements ringards! dit Sharpner, content que son "ami" ne soit pas qu'un simple intello sans intérêt.

\- HeHe... Et oui! fut tout ce qu'il répondu, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du vestiaire.

ooOoo

Alors que Videl s'apprêtait à sortir du vestiaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'elle allait faire était une mauvaise idée et une fois encore, elle rougit aux derniers mots que lui avait dit Erasa avant de prendre la direction de la piscine. _"Mais si Videl je te le jure, le rouge et le violet te vont comme un charme, Gohan va tomber du ciel en te voyant!"_ Elle s'était alors préparé à protester, mais la jeune blonde était déjà partie. _Allez Videl un peu de courage, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir zéro en sport juste parce que tu avait peur de te montrer en maillot de bain deux pièces. Et puis, tu te fiche de l'avis de Gohan, pas vrai?_ Avait-elle tenté de se persuader. Elle pris une dernière fois sa respiration, puis tourna la poignée de la porte avec hésitation, passant le seuil de la porte, tête baissée. Elle fit un pas de plus et trébucha en fonçant dans ce qui lui avait semblé être un mur de briques. Elle secoua la tête, retrouvant ses esprits, et se figea en levant les yeux vers la chose dans quoi elle avait foncé comme une idiote. Devant elle se tenait Gohan, la regardant intensément, le visage rouge écarlate de honte et d'embarrât. _Raaah... Déjà qu'il est beau gosse, il fallait en plus qu'il ai le corps d'un dieu grec..._ Avait-elle alors pensé. Gohan réussit finalement à sortir de sa stupeur devant la femme aux courbes parfaites qui se tenait à ses pieds.

\- Gah! J-Je suis v-vraiment désolé Vi-Videl, je ne regardais pas où j'allais! dit-il lui tendant sa main et se frottant la nuque avec l'autre. _Aaaah... Pourquoi faut-il qu'en plus il soit si gentil avec moi? Si ça continue comme ça, moi, Videl Satan risque de donner raison à Erasa et tomber amoureuse d'un garçon._ S'était-elle dit, acceptant sa main pour se relever.

\- Ce n'est rien, allons rejoindre les autres. proposa-t-elle tentant de détourner le regard de la musculature parfaitement sculptée de son nouvel ami.

\- Très bien, allons-y!

ooOoo

Le cours de natation s'était ensuite passé tout naturellement, Videl en tête comme d'habitude, bien que Gohan avait le regard scotché sur sa nouvelle amie pendant tout le cours, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé si jolie, si élancée, si éblouissante, si... _sexy_ dans ce maillot de bain qui épousait parfaitement ses contours. A vrai dire, qui aurait cru que la fille d'Hercule, le plus gros menteur de l'histoire de l'humanité pouvait être si attirantes, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ils s'étaient maintenant rhabillés et sortaient du vestiaire en direction du bus.

\- Je te l'avais dit Videl! s'exclama Erasa, talonnant sa meilleure amie.

\- De quoi?

\- Ben que ton maillot allait faire de l'effet pardi! Gohan n'a pas arrêté de te mater pendant tout le cours hihihi! Videl, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, rougit furieusement et accéléra le pas en lâchant un "humpf". Tu sais Videl je comprend que tu sois perturbée, j'étais sous le choc moi aussi quand j'ai vu son corps de dieu! T'en as de la chance! Videl, se rappelant de leur "rencontre" en sortant des vestiaires, rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Bon rentrons juste dans le bus et finissons-en avec cette journée.

\- Très bien comme tu voudras, je vais me mettre à côté de Sharpner. Videl roula des yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas Erasa...

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard tu verras! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sharpner.

ooOoo

Videl avait repris la même place qu'à l'aller, et fut un peu surprise quand Gohan lui demanda à nouveau s'il avait sa permission pour s'asseoir.

\- Tu sais, si j'ai accepté une fois, je ne vais pas rejeter maintenant. dit-elle en souriant.

\- Erm, oui je sais, je voulais juste être sur... Videl sourit devant l'amabilité et la timidité du jeune homme et s'écarta pour le laisser s'asseoir. Le voyage se passa ensuite dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, Gohan ne décide de le briser.

\- Tu sais Videl, le rouge et le violet te vont très bien, tu devrais en porter plus souvent. Videl rougit une fois encore au commentaire soudain et si inattendu du jeune saiyan. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait rougit aujourd'hui. Normalement, elle aurait du lui dire d'aller se faire voir et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son style vestimentaire, mais _là_ c'était différent, c'était _Gohan,_ autrement dit le seul garçon de son âge avait qui elle avait pu avoir une véritable discussion, la seul personne à la _comprendre,_ et _ça_ faisait la différence.

\- M-Merci. répondit-elle enfin. J'y penserai.

\- De rien, je ne fais que dire la vérité. dit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Et encore une fois, en voyant ce sourire, et la sincérité de son commentaire, elle sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Elle sourit en retour avant de s'apercevoir que le bus venait de s'arrêter.

\- Regarde, on est arrivé, sortons d'ici, je commence à avoir chaud! Gohan, ayant remarqué la rougeur de ses joues répondit simplement:

\- Oui j'avais remarqué allons-y!

ooOoo

En rentrant chez eux ce jour-ci, les deux adolescents eurent le même reflex, prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche pour se laver le cerveau. Cette journée avait encore une fois été éprouvante, mais cette fois-ci dans le bon sens du terme, ils avaient tous-deux fait la découverte _d'une personne_ qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 2! Alors? Ca vous a plu? Encore une fois vos reviews sont les bienvenues, ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire plus vite quand je vois un commentaire encourageant. Je vous promet d'écrire le plus possible tant que j'en ai le temps car les cours reprennent dans cinq jours et ça risque de se compliquer un peu. Encore une fois merci pour les avis positifs du chapitre 1 et à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 3.**


	3. Chapitre 3: révélations et compassion

**Hey tout le monde, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nouveaux reviews et plus particulièrement lilly-sama. Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire constructif, ça m'a beaucoup aidé! J'ai changé la forme des dialogues comme tu me l'a suggéré, aéré un peu le texte tout en corrigeant les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes de débutant que j'avais faites plus particulièrement dans le chapitre 1 (et je m'en excuse, j'ai eu un peu honte en me relisant...) et le rendu est nettement meilleur donc encore merci! Ca me touche vraiment de recevoir un review de ta part! Et enfin, pour ce qui est de la description de ce que font les personnages pendant les dialogues, je vais y travailler, c'est vrai qu'en relisant quelques une de tes fics, tu utilises beaucoup ce procédé et ça donne vraiment un côté vivant. Sur ce, trêve de bavardage, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

Chapitre 3: révélations et compassion

Gohan se réveilla, tranquillement cette fois, au son peu mélodieux qu'étaient les cris de son petit frère.

\- Allez Gohan réveille-toi! Il est six heures! Gohan se frotta les yeux, émettant un profond bâillement.

\- Awww... Il est vraiment temps que je m'achète un réveil moi... Goten pris un air triste en entendant sa réflexion.

\- Tu trouve que je suis un mauvais réveil? demanda-il innocemment.

\- Mais non Goten, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre de devoir compter sur toi pour me réveiller le matin. lui répondit-il en souriant. _Et en plus, cette nuit, pas de cauchemar._ En effet, il semblerait que sa récente bonne humeur ai partiellement chassé les mauvais esprits de son cerveau. Bon, je suppose que tu as faim n'est-ce pas? Le petit garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Bien, dans ce cas laisse moi me changer et me préparer et j'arrive tout de suite d'accord?

\- Ok!

ooOoo

Après avoir passé une demi-heure de détente avec Goten et l'avoir amené chez Bulma, il passait une nouvelle fois les portes de Satan City pour une longue journée d'école. Il utilisa sa petit heure de temps libre pour patrouiller un peu tout autour de la ville en recherche d'éventuel crime à combattre, après quoi il prit tout simplement la direction de l'école. Il trouva vite sa classe, salua brièvement ses amis, et le cours commença. Alors que monsieur Haruma tentait de faire comprendre les différentes façon de résoudre des systèmes d'équation à la classe, il fut interrompu dans son explication par un bruit aigu. "Bip!Bip!" Videl décrocha sans perdre une seconde.

\- Oui chef je suis là qu'y a-t-il?

\- Un homme tient le maire de la ville en otage, il n'est pas armé mais peut tirer des espèces de rayons laser avec son corps. Il demande à voir le guerrier doré mais celui-ci n'est joignable nul part on a besoin de toi Videl!

\- J'arrive tout de suite. dit-elle en raccrochant, puis elle sortit de la salle de classe en courant. Gohan, ayant entendu la conversation avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, s'inquiéta pour son amie.

\- Monsieur? Puis-je aller au toilettes s'il vous plaît? On entendit des ricanements dans le fond de la classe.

\- Je crains que tu ne doives attendre mon garçon, le cours se fini dans moins de dix minutes, tu es un grand garçon tu peux patienter j'espère?

\- Erm... Très bien... _J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver._ pensa-t-il.

ooOoo

Après les huit minutes qui lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. Gohan fonça en dehors de sa classe en direction du toit, essayant de localiser le ki de son amie. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps, étant donné qu'il était élevé et qu'elle était en train de se battre, et, d'après l'anormale faiblesse de celui-ci comparé à d'habitude, elle perdait. Le jeune saiyan, dont l'inquiétude avait encore monté d'un cran, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se transforma en super saiyan, prenant la direction de l'hôtel de ville.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il vit une Videl légèrement amochée, faisant face à un homme de taille moyenne dont les cheveux noire était taillés en une longue queue de cheval, mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Gohan était qu'il n'émettait aucune énergie, c'était _un cyborg._

\- Bah alors?! lança-t-il, la voix pleine de poison. Il semblerait que la petite fille de cette ordure d'Hercule ai des problèmes n'est-ce pas? ricana-t-il. Videl bouillonnait devant l'arrogance du criminel, et le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à poser la main sur lui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.

\- Humpf! Je vous interdit de parler comme ça de mon père! Il a sauvé le monde je vous rappelle! Et vous y compris! Le sourire narquois du cyborg s'élargit.

\- HinHinHin! Ne te fait pas d'illusion gamine, ton père ne tiendrait pas une seconde contre celui qui a vraiment vaincu Cell! Gohan écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à une chose pareille. _Alors comme ça quelqu'un sait. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que..._ Il fut coupé de ses pensées par l'élévation de la voix de sa camarade de classe.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi! Mon père a vaincu Cell et...

\- Ca suffit! coupa le cyborg à la queue de cheval. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton insolence! Et maintenant... meurs progéniture de vermine! Gohan, choqué par la situation, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se figea lorsqu'il vit un rayon lumineux sortant du doigt du cyborg, se dirigeant droit vers la jeune brune. Par chance, il manqua de quelques centimètres et coupa sa couette gauche.

\- Oh manqué! s'exclama le bandit, surpris d'avoir raté son tir. Vraiment désolé d'avoir coupé tes beaux cheveux ma belle, mais ne t'inquiète je ne raterai pas deux fois suite et le prochain coup sera fatal! _Imp-Impossible, il est trop rapide, j'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir tirer! Est-ce... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais mourir?!_

ooOoo

Videl resta figée sur place, trop effrayée à l'idée de mourir pour bouger au moment ou le cyborg tira une seconde fois. Elle entendit un bref "zap" et attendit l'impact du laser. Cependant... il ne vint jamais, elle rouvrit les yeux, devant elle se tenait maintenant le guerrier doré, les bras croisés et un air très sérieux sur son visage. Comme on lui avait dit il y a deux jours, il était entouré d'une sorte d'aura doré, rendant son entrée en scène d'autant plus fulgurante. Elle avait le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle était passé à deux doigts de mourir, et avait été sauvé par ce mystérieux héros. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, après quoi l'assassin décida de prendre la parole.

\- Et ben dit donc, il était temps que tu te pointe "guerrier doré", ou devrait-je plutôt dire Son Gohan, fils de Son Goku? Gohan fronça les sourcils, pas hyper heureux que sa couverture ai été grillé comme ça, mais maintenant, là, tout de suite, ses priorités étaient ailleurs. Cet homme, qui venait de dévoiler son identité qu'il avait eu tant de mal à cacher, avait essayer de tuer sa nouvelle meilleure amie, et _ça_ , c'était _impardonnable_. Videl, quant à elle, lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son camarade de classe, sortit de sa stupeur. Elle fut prise de cours par cette soudaine révélation. Bien qu'elle soupçonnait Gohan d'avoir des secrets, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il soi le super héros dont tout le monde parlait depuis deux jours. Gohan décida que c'était le moment de prendre la parole, pensant qu'il pouvait être intéressant de savoir les intentions ainsi que la source d'information de son adversaire avant de le faire _payer_.

\- Qui est-tu et que me veux-tu? lança-t-il sévèrement.

\- Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de moi? Je suis vraiment déçu. Je suis le mercenaire Tao Pai Pai et je suis venu ici pour me venger de l'humiliation que m'a fait subir ton abruti de père il y a des années maintenant. dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me reviens, et si je me souviens bien, mon père était capable de te battre quand il était encore gamin, ce qui ne te laisse pas la moindre chance de me battre. constata le jeune saiyan en souriant. Ce sourire ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le mercenaire.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions gamin, je suis devenu bien plus fort, et avec les changement que j'ai fait sur mon corps, tu va mordre la poussière en moins de trente secondes! cria-t-il, chargeant Gohan. Ce dernier resta immobile jusqu'au dernier moment puis, juste avant que le poing d'acier du cyborg ne heurte son visage, il se déplaça à une vitesse surhumaine sur le côté et, étendant son bras, assomma l'homme à moitié métallique en un seul coup.

ooOoo

Videl était encore sur le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Après l'avoir sauvée, le guerrier doré qui s'était révélé être son nouvel ami du lycée, avait étalé l'assassin sans le moindre problème dont le corps inconscient gisait maintenant sur le sol.

\- G-Gohan... C'est bien toi? Gohan soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment se cacher maintenant que le mercenaire avait prononcé son nom à voix haute.

\- Oui Videl... C'est bien moi, mais si ça ne te dérange pas... j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, ok? la supplia-t-il.

\- Oui bien sur, je ne dirai rien. répondit-elle simplement.

\- Bon maintenant, je vais te ramener chez toi, tu ne va pas retourner en cours après ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Mais, Gohan...

\- Ne discute pas Videl s'il te plaît. Tu as failli mourir et tu a besoin de repos, tu es blessée, laisse moi te ramener chez toi. Il avait raison.

\- Très bien... soupira-t-elle.

\- Bon, la situation est sous contrôle messieurs! Je vais ramener Videl chez elle, je vous laisse finir le boulot! cria Gohan à l'adresse des policiers, eux aussi éberlués par ce qu'il s'était passé devant l'hôtel de ville.

\- O-Ok! répondit finalement le chef de la police. Merci de nous être venu en aide en tout cas, on ne savait pas si on allait pouvoir l'arrêter! Gohan sourit en retour, toujours sous sa forme de super saiyan.

\- Y a pas de quoi! Bonne journée messieurs et à la prochaine! cria-il en tendant une main à Videl. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il lui adressa la parole. Allez Videl, ne t'inquiète pas je vais te porter jusque chez toi et tu vas pouvoir te reposer en sécurité. lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Euh... Oui. Elle accepta sa main, et il la prit dans ses bras. Il entoura sa petite taille avec ses bras solides, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle en retour enroula les siens autour de son cou, appréhendant un peu l'idée de voler dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais quelque chose lui disait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils rougirent un peu, embarrassés par leur soudaine proximité, et Gohan s'envola.

ooOoo

Videl n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille, la crispation qu'elle avait ressentie au début du vol s'était vite dissipée, laissant place à une sensation de bien-être. Là, dans les bras de Gohan, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue, les bras colmatés autour de son coup, entourée de ses bras puissants, elle se sentait si bien, si paisible, si... en sécurité. Il semblerait que la présence du jeune homme, son corps pressé contre le sien lui faisait un bien fou. Dans l'immédiat, elle oublia le monde autour d'eux, elle était si bien, elle aurait voulu que ce moment magique ne se termine jamais.

Malheureusement, toutes les belles chose ont une fin, et son sauveur atterrissait déjà devant la grande mansion qu'était sa maison. Relâchant petit à petit son emprise Videl, Gohan sourit, voyant que la jeune fille ne comptait pas lâcher son cou de si tôt, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Hey Videl, on est arrivés, tu peux me lâcher, tout va bien. La voix du jeune homme la sortit de son état de transe.

\- Oh... fit-elle, l'air presque déçue. Elle lâcha son cou et posa ses pied sur le sol, se réhabituant à cette sensation normalement si familière.

\- Gohan... quand il a dit... quand il a dit que mon père n'avait pas...

\- Shhh Videl, je t'expliquerai tout ça demain, maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer et de soigner tes blessures, tu es encore en état de choc. Videl esquissa un sourire devant l'attention que lui portait son ami. Elle soupira de contentement. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir te laisser ici, repose-toi bien, j'espère te revoir en forme demain. dit-il enfin avec un sourire.

Il tourna les talons, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'envoler, Videl lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- G-Gohan attend! Il leva un sourcil, intrigué par ce qu'allait lui dire son amie.

\- Oui? Laissant de côté son self-control et se rappelant ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots.

\- J-J'ai eu si peur Gohan... Je... Je pensais que... Je pensais que j'allait... Il répondit à son étreinte la serrant fort contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans son torse.

\- Shhh Videl, c'est fini, il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là maintenant. Elle enfouie sa tête plus profondément dans son t-shirt, le mouillant de ses larmes chaudes. Videl, je... je te promet que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te protègerai, tu en as ma parole. Videl se calma peu à peu au son de la voix de son camarade. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de trembler et de pleurer, elle leva ses yeux bleus pour rencontrer ceux de Gohan, si noirs, si profonds, si intenses. Elle réussit finalement à former un léger sourire, trop secouée pour être embarrassée à la proximité de leurs corps.

\- Merci Gohan. soupira-t-elle enfin. Merci de m'avoir sauvée et... merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Merci pour tout. Gohan lui répondit avec un sourire radieux.

\- De rien Videl, je serai toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin. Elle rougit un peu devant son élan de gentillesse et d'attention.

\- Bon et bien à demain je suppose. conclut-elle.

\- Oui Videl, à demain et bon rétablissement! Le sourire de la jeune brune s'élargit légèrement puis, sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, l'effleurant à peine, puis disparue dans le cadre de la grande porte en bois. Gohan effleura sa joue avec ses doigts, se rappelant la sensation des lèvres encore brûlantes de Videl sur son visage. Il rougit, puis sourit avant de s'envoler, reprenant la direction de l'école.

ooOoo

La fin des cours s'était ensuite passée sans évènement notable, Gohan suivait tout simplement le cours, pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait, son esprit dérivant de temps à autres sur une _certaine fille_. Il était ensuite passé chez Bulma, avait discuté un peu, puis était rentré avec Goten un peu plus tard. Il leur avait préparé un petit festin, ils s'étaient bien goinfrés en bon saiyans qu'ils étaient, et avait enfin pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. _Et ben dit donc, si toutes les journée d'école sont aussi mouvementées, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute l'année!_ s'était-il dit avec un sourire avant de plonger dans le pays des rêves.

Après avoir passé une agréable matinée avec son petit frère, Gohan repartait en direction de l'école, appréhendant le moment où il devrait répondre aux diverses questions de Videl suite aux évènements de la journée précédente. Car, bien qu'elle ai été sacrément secouée et même blessée ce jour là, forte comme elle était, elle serait rétablie aujourd'hui, il en était persuadé, et même si elle ne l'était pas, elle viendrait. Oui, il allait devoir admettre ses secrets à Videl, une simple humaine qu'il connaissait depuis une demi-semaine à peine, et qui pouvait révéler sa véritable identité au reste du monde quand elle le voudrait. Mais Gohan avait confiance en elle, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que Videl ne le trahirait jamais et qu'elle garderait ses secrets, il le sentait, il _pouvait_ lui faire confiance.

ooOoo

Lorsque Gohan entra dans sa salle de classe, il s'aperçut qu'elle était presque vide, il tira sa manche pour regarder l'heure. _Pas étonnant que je sois quasiment le premier arrivé, j'ai bien vingt minutes d'avance sur la première sonnerie, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, personne n'est enthousiaste àl'idée de venir en avance en cours ici, et je les comprends..._ La salle s'était ensuite remplie petit à petit au fil des minutes, jusqu'à ce que Videl arrive, à peu près une minute avant la première sonnerie.

\- Videeeeel! s'exclama Erasa, se levant de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé au infos hier soir, j'étais très inquiète tu sais? Parfois j'ose espérer qu'un jour tu arrêtes de combattre ces maudits criminels... Tu as failli y laisser ta vie hier! Si le guerrier doré ne s'était pas montré pile au bon moment, tu ne serais peut-être plus des nôtres aujourd'hui. _Ca c'est sur._ Pensa la brune, remerciant une fois encore silencieusement son sauveur qui, elle le savait maintenant, se situait deux chaises à sa gauche.

\- Ecoute Erasa, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, et puis, même s'il est vrai que j'ai vu ma vie défiler hier, j'apprécie vraiment le fait d'être au service des gens et je n'arrêterai pour rien au monde de les aider. Et puis... continua-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Gohan. ...tu l'as dit toi-même, le guerrier doré m'a sauvé et j'en suis ravie, et tant qu'il sera là, je suppose qu'il ne devrait rien m'arriver de grave tu ne pense pas? Gohan sourit en retour.

\- Je l'espère... soupira Erasa pas vraiment convaincu et toujours inquiète pour son amie. N'empêche, tu en as de la chance d'avoir un prince charmant toujours là pour t'aider quand t'as un problème, en plus, il est vachement sexy d'après ce que j'ai vu à la télé. Les deux adolescents de part et d'autre de sa chaise rougirent furieusement au commentaire embarrassant de la jeune blonde. Il semblerait qu'elle ai un véritable don pour les mettre mal à l'aise ces deux là. Se ressaisissant, Videl reprit la parole.

\- Si tu le dit Erasa... si tu le dit...

ooOoo

Le cours se passait tranquillement lorsque Videl se rappela de quelque chose. Elle avait des questions à poser à Gohan, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait l'air si pensif, particulièrement le premier jour d'école et elle était toujours perturbée par ce qu'avait dit le cyborg mercenaire Tao Pai Pai sur son père. Se pouvait-il qu'il ai dit vrai... et que son père ai mentit au monde entier, même à sa propre fille? Elle arracha alors un morceau de page de son agenda, écrit quelque chose dessus en vitesse, avant d'interpeler Erasa.

\- Pssst! Hey Erasa! la palpitante blonde se retourna.

\- Quoi? chuchota-t-elle, de peur de se faire réprimander par le tristement célèbre dans tout le lycée monsieur Kanoto. Elle lui tendit alors le bout de papier.

\- Tu peux passer ça à Gohan s'il te plaît? J'ai un mot à lui dire. Erasa examina son amie d'un regard inquisiteur, avant de lui sourire en retour.

\- Bien sur, tu lui as enfin déclaré ta flamme c'est ça? Videl roula des yeux.

\- Tais toi et passe lui le mot au lieu de dire n'importe quoi! siffla-t-elle, levant un peu le ton.

\- Oh! Au fond! J'aimerai faire cours s'il vous plaît! hurla monsieur Kanoto.

\- Excusez-nous monsieur ça n'arrivera plus. dirent les deux jeunes filles en cœur, le professeur sourit, content de ne pas avoir perdu son autorité légendaire, puis reprit son cours. Erasa, décidant d'éviter de se faire remarquer une fois de plus, décida d'en finir au plus vite et interpela son camarade de gauche en tapotant légèrement son épaule avec le dos de son crayon.

\- Gohan! dit-elle tout bas. Videl m'a demandé de te faire passer ça. dit-elle en lui montrant le bout de papier.

\- Oh! Très bien, je suppose que je dois le renvoyer avec une réponse c'est ça?

\- C'est ça! répondit-elle en lui ouvre le, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours! Il s'exécuta, déplia le bout de papier et y lit: _Gohan, comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai quelques questions à te poser après le fiasco d'hier. Je peux te rejoindre sur le toit pour qu'on en discute tranquillement ce midi?_ Le jeune garçon sourit, content que son amie ai choisit un endroit à l'abris des regards pour leur "petite discussion". Il prit alors le bout de papier, sortit son stylo, et écrit au dos: _Pas de problème, j'y serai._ Cela lui parut suffisant, et il repassa le petit papier à Erasa, lui faisant signe de le rendre à son destinataire. Videl déplia hâtivement le papier déjà froissé et y lit les quelques mots qu'y avait laissé Gohan. Elle esquissa un sourire, elle n'avait jamais autant été impatiente que la matinée se termine.

ooOoo

Après les quatre heures de cours qui leur avaient parues les plus longues de leur vie, c'était enfin la pause déjeuner, autrement dit l'heure de leur petit "rendez-vous" sur le toi. Voyant que Videl ne prenait pas la direction du self, Erasa intervint.

\- Hey Vi! Ou tu vas? Tu ne manges pas avec nous?

\- Désolé Erasa pas aujourd'hui. J'ai a parler avec Gohan de quelque chose d'important. Erasa sourit malicieusement.

\- Oh je vois, tu t'es enfin décidé à lui faire ta déclaration. Très bien je te laisse alors.

\- Erasa...! s'indigna la brune, rouge de colère et d'embarrât.

\- Ok! Ok! J'arrête! Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! répondit la pétillante blonde en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. A tout-à l'heure Videl!

\- Oui c'est ça à tout-à l'heure...

ooOoo

Videl prit alors la direction du toit, montant les marches quatre par quatre et arriva bien vite devant la porte, ayant récemment été remplacée pour une raison inconnue (ou pas). Elle hésita une seconde puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Gohan l'attendait déjà, assit sur le rebord, ayant l'air plutôt content de la voir. Il tata de sa main le rebord à sa droite, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux Videl. Elle hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Bon, quelles sont les principales questions que tu voulais me poser?

\- Et bien... en fait, il y en a deux. Elle regarda ses pieds, elle avait peur de la réaction de son camarade à la mention des ses "problème de famille".

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- En fait, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu voulais dire par "problème familiaux" lors du premier jour, car je sais que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité. Et deuxièmement, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé lors du Cell Game. Tu étais là je me trompe? Tu étais le petit garçon du groupe n'est-ce pas?" Gohan lui sourit en retour, elle était vraiment perspicace.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Et pour répondre à tes questions je vais tout faire en une seule fois car les deux sont liées. Videl fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Laisse moi m'expliquer, mais attention, c'est une assez longue histoire, et tu risques d'être surprise... Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Très bien vas-y, je suis prête. Gohan prit une grande inspiration

\- Alors, disons que pour commencer, c'était il y a dix ans, un jeune homme venu du futur est venu nous prévenir d'une terrible menace. Ca peut te paraître bizarre, je sais, mais crois moi, c'est la vérité. Il nous a prévenu que, dans trois ans, ce qui correspond donc à sept ans en arrière aujourd'hui, des cyborgs allait faire leur apparition sur Terre et tout détruire sur leur passage. De plus, il nous a aussi dit que, dans son espace temps, mon père, Son Goku, était mort d'une maladie du cœur, réduisant presque à néant les chances de survie de l'humanité. Videl hochait la tête de temps à autre, lui montrant qu'elle suivait, bien que déjà déconcertée par le début de son histoire. Il nous a donc donné le remède contre la maladie de mon père puis est reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dès lors, ma famille, mais amis... On s'est tous entraîné dur pendant trois ans, préparant l'arrivée des terribles cyborgs. Lorsque le jour J arriva on est tout de suite allé à leur rencontre, les empêchant de détruire une première ville et, à notre grande surprise, grâce à nos efforts des trois années passées, certains d'entre nous arrivaient à leur faire face malgré leur puissance surhumaine! Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cependant, il restait encore le cyborg ultime, autrement connu sous le nom de Cell.

\- Alors comme ça Cell était un cyborg?! s'indigna Videl, choquée qu'un monstre à l'apparence de sauterelle géante puisse être une création de l'homme.

\- Et oui, mais tout était loin d'être perdu, Cell était à la base plutôt faible, même plus faible que les cyborgs que nous avions combattu jusque là. Pour devenir plus fort, il devait absorber l'énergie des êtres vivant, les tuant par la même occasion, d'où la disparition mystérieuse de toutes ces personnes à l'époque. Videl se contracta.

\- Mais... Mais c'est horrible!

\- Oui Videl, et ce n'est que le début. En effet, pour atteindre sa forme dite "parfaite", celui-ci devait absorber deux des cyborgs que nous avions déjà croisés jusqu'à présent, et, après de nombreuse erreurs stratégiques de notre part, il a réussit. C'est alors qu'est survenu le Cell Game. Il a donc appelé tous les plus puissants combattant de la planète à se rejoindre dans un petit tournoi, et s'il gagnait, il détruirait la Terre. Nous nous sommes donc une nouvelle fois préparés à l'évènement, tâche que j'ai personnellement prise très au sérieux, et avons rejoint le tournoi, en espérant pouvoir le vaincre.

\- C'est vraiment intéressant tout ça mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec ma première question. le coupa Videl, toujours aussi concentrée sur ce que lui disait son ami.

\- J'y viens Videl, j'y viens... C'est alors que ton père est survenu, et, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais il s'est fait éjecter du ring en trois seconde, d'un simple revers du bras, un humain normalement constitué n'avait pas la moindre chance face à ce monstre. Mon père s'est donc proposé comme étant le premier d'entre nous à se battre. Après une heure de lutte acharnée avec le monstre, il abandonna, avouant que Cell était trop fort pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre. C'était maintenant mon tour de rentrer en scène. Videl cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, impatiente d'entendre la suite. Lorsque mon père disait que j'avait un potentiel incroyable, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était lui le plus fort, et que rien ne pouvait y changer. Ainsi, Cell me mettait une raclée. Ayant remarqué lui aussi que j'avais un gros potentiel, mais que je n'arrivais pas à le libérer, il décida de faire en sorte de m'aider à y parvenir, voulant "s'amuser un petit peu". Et après avoir maltraité mais amis pendant de longues minutes sans que je puisse réagir, il est finalement arrivé à son objectif. J'ai explosé, et, à la grande déception de Cell, ce fameux potentiel dont ils parlaient tous était bien plus important que tout ce que le monstre avait pu imaginé. J'étais maintenant bien plus fort que lui et j'allais enfin pouvoir l'envoyer en enfer. L'expression de son visage s'endurcit une fois de plus. Mais, après tout ce que cette créature immonde avait fait, la tuer ne me suffisait pas, je voulais la faire souffrir, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache un des androïdes qu'il avait antérieurement absorbé, revenant donc à sa deuxième forme. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. J-Je me suis moqué de lui et... sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il décida de s'autodétruire, emportant cette magnifique planète et tous ses habitants avec.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu raconte?! On est bien vivants que je sache? dit-elle, levant un sourcil avec confusion.

\- Oui rassure toi nous sommes bien vivant car... car mon père est intervenu, il a posé une main sur le ventre de cet être infâme et, utilisant une technique que lui seul connaissait, disparu avec le monstre, se sacrifiant pour sauvé l'humanité comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant... Ne pouvant se contenir une seconde de plus, ses joues se couvrirent de larmes chaudes, son expression révélant un chagrin infini. Devant l'homme qui venait de lui confesser le moment le plus douloureux de sa vie, Videl fut prise d'une immense compassion. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle entoura sa poitrine avec ses petits bras, caressant son dos de sorte à le réconforter.

\- Je... Je suis vraiment désolée Gohan. J-Je ne savais pas... Elle était bouleversée à l'idée que son ami soit en train de pleurer à cause de sa question, elle avait envie de lui dire que tout allait bien, que demain ce serait fini... mais cela ne servirait à rien, son père était mort et elle n'y pouvait rien.

\- C-Ce n'est pas grave Videl, je vair finir de répondre à ta question. Elle lâcha son étreinte, se rasseyant à ses côtés. A-Après s'être autodétruit... Cell est revenu, en forme parfaite pour une raison que tu ne peux pas comprendre, plus vivant et plus fort que jamais.

\- C-Comment?! Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama-t-elle, bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Il s'est pourtant autodétruit n'est-ce pas?!

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Cell n'est pas un monstre comme les autres, tout son corps repose sur une sorte de "coeur", et...tant que celui-ci n'ést pas détruit, il peut se régénérer à l'infini. Et il semblerait que son autodestruction n'ai pas touché cette partie de son corps. Il inspira profondément, avant de continuer son récit. A ce moment là... ma haine pour cette ordure n'avait jamais été aussi forte, je me suis jeté sur lui, donnant toutes les forces qu'il me restait, décidé à le faire payer pour la mort de mon père. Après une bataille acharnée, on a tous les deux donné tout ce qu'il nous restait dans une dernière attaque, c'était Cell... ou la Terre entière... Ayant un dernière pensée pour mon père, pour mes amis, j'ai finalement réussi à le surpasser, l'éradiquant une bonne fois pour toutes de la surface de la Terre.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, que Videl brisa, impressionnée par l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Et ben dit donc... Alors comme ça c'est toi le réel sauveur de l'humanité. Ca pour une surprise... D'ailleurs, j'ai deux mots à dire à mon père maintenant que j'y pense! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs maintenant coupés courts, s'énervant d'un coup, ayant tout juste réalisé que son père avait menti à tout le monde, elle y compris.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Videl! Je ne lui en veux pas tu sais? En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu de la célébrité et ton père m'a aidé en disant qu'il avait tué Cell, je ne supporterait pas d'avoir des journalistes à ma porte tous les jours et honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé avoir fait mon devoir en éliminant Cell. Videl sourit légèrement, elle était impressionnée par la modestie de l'homme qui avait en fait sauvé le monde. Gohan reprit son expression triste. Le problème, c'est qu'après ce qui s'est passé, ma mère ne supportait plus de vivre sans son mari, et sa dépression fut tellement forte qu'elle alla vite le rejoindre dans l'autre monde... Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça, laissant place à une expression d'empathie et de tristesse. Et avant de passer le flambeau, elle a donné naissance à un second fils... mon petit frère... Videl était à cours de mots devant la détresse du jeune saiyan. Elle le laissa simplement finir ce qu'il avait à dire. Et maintenant... A cause de ma stupidité et de ma fierté... Il serra les dents. Mon petit frère doit maintenant grandir sans connaître ses parents, tout ça parce que son idiot de frangin à été trop con pour écouter son père quand il le fallait! Toujours à cours de mots, elle fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

\- Gohan... Arrête de culpabiliser s'il te plaît... Ca me tue de te voir comme ça... Elle leva le menton, croisant son regard. Il la contemplait maintenant avec intensité, ses yeux noirs remplis de chagrin plongés dans les siens. Il effleura sa joue du dos de ses doigts, et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant de son parfum. Il rouvrit les yeux, l'admira une nouvelle fois puis, rapprochant son visage du sien, il l'embrassa.

 **Voilà! Fin du chapitre 3, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! Et une fois encore, que vous ayez aimé ou non ça me ferait toujours plaisir que vous lâchiez un petit review!**


	4. Chapitre 4: intimité et embarrât

**Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et désolé pour l'attente. Je tenais à m'excuser car je risque d'update de moins en moins rapidement. Je viens de rentrer en terminale S il y a deux jours et entre les cours et les activités extrascolaires, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Et merci encore à lilly-sama pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser un de ses dessins pour l'image de couverture de ma fic.**

Chapitre 4: intimité et embarrât

Ils, restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, la notion de temps étant la dernière de leurs préoccupations en ce moment de pure bonheur. Gohan n'en revenait pas, il avait embrassé Videl par instinct, et elle avait répondu à son baiser. Elle se retira un instant, le regardant droit dans les yeux, dans lesquels elle pouvait maintenant percevoir le bonheur, alors qu'il lui affichait un léger sourire. Elle baissa son regard vers sa bouche, se remémorant la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Cette sensation lui manquait. Elle prit son visage entre ses paumes, le regard fixé sur sa bouche entrouverte, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, cette fois avec passion. Il répondit au baiser, et elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, lui demandant gentiment l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit timidement, laissant sa langue rencontrer la sienne, puis, fondant à son toucher, l'enroula à son tour autour de son membre humide. Après une bonne minute, ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, commençant à manquer d'air. Ils s'observèrent une fois encore dans les yeux, les émotions de l'un reflétant parfaitement celles de l'autre. Ils passèrent quelques minutes comme ça, immobiles, profitant simplement du silence confortable et de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, le demi-saiyan décida de reprendre la parole.

\- V-Videl... T-Tu sais... Je faisais des cauchemars presque tous les jours depuis la mort de mes parents, me rappelant à chaque fois la douleur que m'avait causé leur perte. Il baissa les yeux tristement, évitant le regard de sa camarade. Elle resserra une nouvelle fois son étreinte sur lui, tentant désespérément de le réconforter.

\- G-Gohan, je... je suis tellement désolée... dit-elle enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme.

\- Ne le sois pas Videl... Ne le sois pas... . Il releva le menton, lui affichant un sourire chaleureux, bien que ses yeux révélaient toujours une pointe de tristesse. De... Depuis que je t'ai rencontré... et que j'ai appris à te connaître Videl... Depuis cette discussion qu'on a eue il y a deux jours... Tout s'est arrêté, plus de cauchemar, plus d'horrible voix dans ma tête, tout ça _grâce_ à toi Videl. Tu... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Elle s'écarta légèrement, croisant ses yeux noirs qui dégageait une profonde sincérité. Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds, touchée par les mots de l'adolescent.

\- Gohan... J-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, l'interrompant, pour rencontrer une fois encore ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui vouaient une compassion sans fin.

\- Ne dit rien Videl... dit-il enfin. Tu n'as rien à me dire. Il l'embrassa encore, langoureusement, passionnément, lui révélant la profondeur de ses sentiments au travers de ce baiser.

Malheureusement, toutes les belles choses ont une fin et ils furent finalement interrompus par la sonnerie, comme pour leur rappeler où ils étaient, et qu'ils n'avaient même pas mangé ce midi. Ils s'écartèrent avec hésitation, déçus d'avoir été interrompus, et Videl regarda sa montre, lui confirmant que la pause midi était bien terminée. _Merde! J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger avec tout ça... Mais bon, je suppose que ça en valait la peine._ pensa-t-elle en se rappelant ses quelques baisers avec Gohan.

\- Bon... Je suppose qu'on va devoir retourner en cours. dit-elle finalement en tournant les talons. Gohan se frotta nerveusement la nuque, embarrassé d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment intime avec Videl.

\- Erm... Oui... je suppose... Euh... Part devant, je te rejoins en cours! Après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle prit la direction de la porte, mais au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée, son (petit?) ami l'interpella. Ah oui! Et... Videl! Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un air déconcerté se formant sur son visage.

\- Oui...? Il détourna le regard vers ses pieds, rougissant légèrement, comme s'il était embarrassé par ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Et bien... Je voulais te dire... Je te trouve vraiment jolie avec les cheveux courts! dit-il enfin, relevant la tête pour lui afficher un large sourire, une teinte rosée toujours apparente sur ses joues. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Merci Gohan! A tout de suite! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la poignée de la porte pour prendre la direction de leur premier cours de l'après midi.

ooOoo

Videl croisa par hasard Erasa alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers le cours de physique de monsieur Kanoto. Un sourire radieux arborait maintenant son visage, un sourire qu'on avait pas vu sur son visage depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Hey Videl! Alors comment s'est passé ton repas en tête à tête avec Gohan? La jeune brune se retourna, toujours un large sourire étirant ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé... Très bien même... dit-elle rêveusement, rougissant légèrement. La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, levant un sourcil, n'étant pas habitué à voir sa meilleure amie de si bonne humeur.

\- Ben alors? Dit moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle enfin, toujours aussi confuse par l'attitude inhabituelle de Videl. Celle-ci détourna le regard, rougissant encore un peu plus.

\- Et bien... Il... Il m'a embrassée... souffla-t-elle enfin, toujours tournée vers ses pieds pour éviter la réaction d'Erasa. Les yeux de cette dernière parurent sortir de leurs orbites.

\- QUOOOI?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée par la révélation de son amie. Tu... Tu veux dire que... que Gohan, le garçon le plus timide mais aussi le plus sexy du lycée t'as embrassée?! C'est un scoop! Videl leva le menton, se ressaisissant pour éviter que son amie ne fasse une boulette.

\- Erm... Erasa... Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais vraiment que cette histoire reste entre nous ok? dit-elle, avec un regard sévère, essayant d'intimider la jeune blonde pour la faire céder.

\- Bien sur! Mais tu sais Videl, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je te connais maintenant, ce petit jeu ne marche plus avec moi! Elle sourit ensuite malicieusement. Par contre, si tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne au monde entier que la fille d'Hercule s'est enfin trouvé un petit ami, et pas n'importe lequel si je puis me permettre, il va falloir que tu me dises tous les détails de votre relation! Alors qu'en pense-tu? Videl hésita quelques secondes, puis, imaginant l'impact que pourrait avoir cette révélation, elle céda aux caprices de son amie de toujours.

\- Bon, très bien tu as gagné je vais tout te dire. soupira-t-elle vaincue. Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller en cours maintenant, tu veux que je te rappelle qui on a en première heure cet aprem'? Erasa sursauta, réalisant qu'elle allait peut-être être en retard au cours de monsieur Kanoto.

\- Merde! C'est vrai tu as raison! Dépêchons nous ou on va se faire défoncer! Elle reprirent donc la direction de la salle 310 au pas de course, espérant de pas se faire lyncher par leur professeur de physique "préféré".

ooOoo

L'après-midi s'était ensuite déroulé comme n'importe quel autre après-midi d'école, à la seul exception que Gohan et Videl n'arrêtait pas de se regarder, s'échangeant un sourire de temps à autres. Videl rangeait maintenant ses affaires dans son casier. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de débarrasser son sac de son contenu, elle referma son casier, et s'y adossa, fermant les yeux. Elle soupira de contentement et d'épuisement. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit _sa_ voix.

\- Hey Videl! Je peux te parler une minute? lança Gohan avec un sourire. Elle se releva complètement, s'écartant de son casier pour aller le rejoindre quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Bien sur! De quoi veux-tu parler? Il y a quelque chose d'important que tu as oublié de me dire à midi? Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire si ça te fait du mal tu sais? répondit-elle avec un air inquiet.

\- Non pas du tout, aucun rapport ne t'inquiète pas! dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je voulais juste savoir si ça te dirait de venir passer le week-end à la maison. Je pourrais te présenter mon petit frère et j'ai plein d'idées de trucs marrants qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Videl baissa les yeux, évidemment qu'elle rêvait de passer un week-end chez Gohan mais...

\- Et bien... Le problème c'est que... tu sais, mon père ne veux pas que je sorte avec des garçons de mon âge donc ça risque d'être compliqué... Gohan lui releva délicatement le menton, la regardant droit dans ses pupilles, toujours ce sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu passe le week-end chez Erasa, qu'en dis-tu? Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis lui répondit avec son propre sourire, avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as raison, un petit mensonge ne fera pas de mal, il va juste falloir que je mette Erasa dans la confidence si jamais mon père l'appelle pour vérifier que je ne lui ai pas menti. Il y eu ensuite un bref moment de silence, qui fut vite coupé par Videl. Mais... Tu nous avait bien dit que tu habitais loin je me trompe? Il hocha simplement la tête. Dans ce cas, tu m'expliques ce qu'on va faire là-bas, c'est très loin de la ville.

\- Tu verras, l'endroit où j'habite est magnifique, on est en plein milieu de la nature et il y a un lac juste à côté de chez moi et étant donné de son emplacement, l'eau y est toujours bonne si on veut se baigner. Ah oui! Et que dirais tu d'apprendre à voler, c'est un peu long mais avec un peu d'entraînement tu devrais y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Elle écarquilla les yeux à sa soudaine proposition.

\- V-Vraiment? Tu ferais ça pour moi? Il élargit son sourire, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

\- Videl... Je ferais tout pour toi tu sais... Et puis, tu es vraiment une personne extraordinaire, je suis sur que tu vas y arriver. La couleur de joues de l'adolescente rosit légèrement, elle n'était décidément pas habituée à recevoir tant de compliments, des compliments pour la personne qu'elle _était_ , et pas pour "la fille de Mr Satan".

\- Tu... Tu le penses vraiment? Il lui effleura la joue du dos de ses doigts, posant son front délicatement contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux simultanément, profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Ils furent malencontreusement sortis de leur transe par une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

\- Awww... Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux! Les deux adolescents se séparèrent hâtivement, rouges écarlates de honte d'avoir été surpris pendant leur moment intime. Gohan fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Erm... Je vais vous laisser là, je pense que je dois y aller... Videl, Erasa, à demain! dit-il, s'enfuyant à grands pas, toujours embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- J'en étais sur que tu finirais par tomber amoureuse un jour où l'autre Videl! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ça n'arrive que maintenant, tu mettais juste la barre très haut! hihihi. gloussa la blonde, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

\- Roooh Erasa! Tu veux bien t'arrêter à un moment où un autre?! C'est déjà assez embarrassant que tu sois arrivée pile à _ce moment là_! s'indigna-t-elle, serrant les dents de crispation. D'ailleurs? euh... J'ai quelque chose à te demander Erasa... voyant que la blonde ne répondait pas, elle alla droit au but. Et bien... Gohan m'a invité à passé le week-end chez lui mais avec mon père... mais c'est un peu chaud si tu vois ce que je dire... elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, toujours souriante. Donc... Je me demandais si tu pouvais me couvrir en disant que tu m'as invité chez toi pour le week-end pour pas que mon père se doute de quelque chose. Son amie se décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- Mais bien sur Videl! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ton premier week-end en amoureux se passe bien! Son large sourire se transforma alors en un petit sourire malicieux. Et je compte sur toi pour _tout_ me dire Videl! Même si vous faites des choses un peu... hot. Videl, réalisant ce que son amie insinuait tourna au rouge pivoine.

\- Ne-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Erasa! Ca sera seulement la première fois qu'on va sortir ensemble et... et je ne le connais que depuis quatre jours je te rappelle! rugit-elle, serrant les poings, Erasa avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait être _vraiment_ embarrassante parfois...

\- Ah bon?! dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Vous m'aviez pourtant l'air bien proches tout-à l'heure! Videl se tourna vers ses pieds, s'avouant une nouvelle fois vaincue, cette satanée blonde avait toujours le dernier mot...

\- C'est vrai... Je... Je crois que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour lui mais... ce n'est pas une raison! s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup. Je ne suis pas non plus une ado en chaleur et je n'ai aucunement envie d'aller trop vite dans notre relation... A vrai dire... Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareil et j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se termine maintenant tu comprends? En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris son frère sera là donc ne rêve pas trop Erasa. Le visage de son interlocutrice l'illumina une nouvelle fois avec excitation et la jeune brune regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Son frère tu dis? Il faut absolument qu'on me le présente! Il a quel âge? Parce que s'il est aussi beau que son frère... Videl roula des yeux, bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'idée de son amie avec un enfant de sept ans.

\- Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose Erasa...? Et puis, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir mais il me semble qu'il n'ai pas plus de dix ans. Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit avec exagération.

\- Owww... C'est trop injuste. Tu va passer le week-end avec le mec le plus canon et le plus gentil de l'univers pendant que je serait comme une conne chez moi avec mon ordi et mes bouquins... Devant la moue de sa meilleure amie, Videl ne put s'empêcher de la réconforter comme elle pouvait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erasa, pour te remercier de me couvrir ce week-end, je te promets d'aller au moins une fois faire du shopping avec toi la semaine prochaine! dit-elle avec un sourire. Le sourire de la blonde réapparut alors immédiatement aux mots de sa meilleur amie de toujours.

\- Vraiment?! Merci Videl! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai vraiment proposé d'aller faire une partie de shopping avec toi! Merci! T'es la meilleur! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- HeHe! C'est à ça que ça sert les amis... Elle commençait à manquer d'air du à la force de l'étreinte de sa copine. Par contre... De l'air... Erasa... Tu m'étouffes... La blonde retira immédiatement son emprise sur le cou de Videl.

\- Oups! Désolée! fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon! dit finalement la brune. Il est temps que j'y aille Erasa. Sinon, je sens que mon père va encore faire une crise! On se revoit demain matin Erasa! suggéra-t-elle commençant à tourner les talons.

\- Oui Videl! A demain et passe une bonne soirée!

ooOoo

Après avoir quitté le toit de l'école, Gohan avait pris la direction de la capitale de l'Ouest pour aller récupérer son frère chez Bulma comme tous les jours. Après quelques minutes de vol, il arrivait déjà devant l'immense et familier dôme jaune. Il sonna pour manifester sa présence, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Il alla ensuite tout droit au laboratoire de Bulma afin de discuter un peu comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours, laissant quelques minutes supplémentaires aux garçons pour jouer. Il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer, sachant que Bulma était au courant de sa présence.

\- Salut Gohan! Quoi de neuf?! lança-t-elle sans même détourner son attention du jet-capsule qu'elle était en train de réparer, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait être la seule personne à venir la déranger à cette heure-là. Gohan se gratta le dos du crâne instinctivement, levant les yeux au plafond de manière pensive, réfléchissant à quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à raconter à la scientifique.

\- Et bien... Rien de spécial, une journée d'école comme les autres. mentit-il, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de sa vie amoureuse avec Bulma. Sinon, ta journée s'est bien passée? Les garçons ne te font pas trop la misère? Tu sais, si tu en a un peu marre de devoir surveiller Goten tous les jours tu me le dis je trouverais bien un autre moyen. proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils passent leurs journées à jouer dehors et en vérité, Trunks vient moins souvent me déranger que d'habitude pendant mon travail maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un avec qui passer son temps libre. lui répondit-elle avec son propre sourire. D'ailleurs, pour revenir à l'école, on a pas encore pris les temps d'en parler, comment ça se passe? Tu t'es fait des amis? Et puis, tu es plutôt beau garçon, même pour un saiyan, tu doit être le beau gosse du lycée et tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir une petite amie! Le jeune saiyan rougit intensément aux propos de sa vieille amie, qui venait d'aborder le sujet qu'il venait tout juste d'éviter. Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça Gohan? Tu en as déjà une? induisit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et bien... On peut dire ça comme ça oui... avoua-t-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant d'embarrât.

\- Ca alors! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais doué avec les filles! Moi qui pensait que tu avais hérité de l'ignorance de ton père en matière de relation avec le sexe opposé, je me suis fourré le doigts dans l'oeil...

\- HaHaHa...! rit-il nerveusement. Juste un coup de chance je suppose, en plus c'est vraiment la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontrée! dit-il avec un grand sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur ses lèvres depuis bien longtemps.

\- Et ben dit donc... Ca m'a l'air d'être le grand amour! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Gohan!

\- Je... Je crois que tu as raison, ça peut paraître con sachant que je la connais depuis même pas une semaine, mais je pense que je l'aime vraiment. Elle sait presque déjà tout sur moi à vrai dire, j'ai juste omis le fait que je soit à moitié alien et je l'ai même invitée à passé le week-end chez moi. Bulma se retourna, le regardant d'un air étrange, surprise que Gohan ai dévoilé ses secret à une personne qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps.

\- Wow... Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour lui avoir avoué tout ce que tu as vécu. Tiens! Tu devrais passer le samedi ici avec elle! J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer après ce que tu viens de me dire! le sourire des l'adolescent s'élargit.

\- Oui bonne idée! En plus, elle va être surprise en apprenant que je connais Bulma Briefs!

\- Bon, dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à venir directement après les cours et passer la nuit ici, ça évitera des trajets inutiles.

\- Oui faisons ça! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Par contre, même si j'aurai bien aimé discuter encore un peu, il est temps que je ramène Goten, il se fait tard et il faut que je le couche tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention que portait Gohan envers son jeune frère.

\- Tu sais Gohan, je suis sure que tu fera un super parent plus tard! Il rougit nerveusement pensant à l'acte qu'impliquait le fait d'être parent.

\- HaHa! Erm... Merci Bulma! A demain! dit-il finalement par dessus son épaule en tournant les talons.

\- A demain soir gamin!

ooOoo

Gohan décida d'attendre la fin de leur repas qui aurait une nouvelle fois pu nourrir une armée pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle à son frère. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, avant de se tâter le ventre de contentement.

\- Ouah... On a bien mangé! Goten imita son grand frère, qui était devenu un modèle pour lui dès le plus jeune âge.

\- C'est bien vrai ça! Tu cuisines vraiment trop bien grand frère! dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- HeHe. Merci Goten, je tiens surement de maman, c'était un vrai cordon bleu, même les grands chefs n'auraient pas pu rivaliser avec elle! Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux désordonnés. Et tu sais quoi p'tit frère?! On va passer la journée de demain chez Bulma avec une de mes meilleures amies du lycée! Cool non? Le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise.

\- Hourra! Je vais passer encore plus de temps avec Trunks! Youpiiiii! Il se retourna vers son aîné, le regard tout à coup plus sérieux et interrogateur. Mais Gohan... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir une nouvelle grande soeur? Gohan recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, alors qu'il digérait tranquillement son repas.

\- Heiiin?! Goten? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Le plus jeune des deux saiyans se gratta la joue, essayant de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit sa tante.

\- Ben, l'autre jour, quand t'étais à l'école, tata Bulma m'a dit qu'un jour tu ramènerais une fille de ton âge à la maison et qu'elle pourrai devenir ma nouvelle grande sœur. Gohan regardait maintenant son petit frère, choqué par ce qu'avait dit son amie à son petit frère. _J'espère qu'elle ne lui a pas raconté d'autres conneries dans le genre..._ Alors? C'est vrai?! demanda Goten tout excité. Je vais avoir une grande sœur? Gohan soupira, décidant de ne pas décevoir son petit frère.

\- Et bien... Oui... Je suppose que tu pourras la considérer comme tel si ça t'amuse...

\- Youpiiiii! Je vais avoir une nouvelle grande sœur! Je vais avoir une nouvelle grande sœur! se mit-il à chantonner en dansant. Gohan soupira une nouvelle fois. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas du accepter l'offre de Bulma tout compte fait, je pense que la présence d'un seul des deux monstres me suffira amplement..._

\- Bon, maintenant Goten, si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour allez chez Bulma demain matin. Il faut aller se coucher. conclut-il en sortant de table.

\- Ok! répondit le plus jeune, se levant hâtivement pour rejoindre son frère en direction de sa chambre.

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Merci encore à vos nouveaux reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez bien l'idée d'insérer des dialogues plus "amicaux" et "humoristiques" entre Videl et Erasa ou même entre Gohan et Goten. A la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre et merci de continuer à lire ma fic!**


End file.
